


Hold Me

by onereallyobsessednerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coddling, Dean and Cas probably really out of character but I was depresso so they must be too, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereallyobsessednerd/pseuds/onereallyobsessednerd
Summary: What if Cas was the only one sucked into Purgatory?Dean's all alone, but what happens when Cas comes back?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (implied) - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "what if" after the finale of season 7. I was feeling sad, so I put that on my boys here. There's really no point to this piece it was just to get my feelings out
> 
> Based off the prompt:  
> Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained. “Who did this to you?”

Dean stared up at the ceiling for the seventh night in a row. He had lost sense of time, lost sense of why he was living. Everything felt so monotonous after they had defeated Dick. It felt like such an anticlimactic defeat in their books, but Dean chose to be thankful instead of his usual “what’s next, the end of the world?” approach. 

Sam had gone off for a few days and hadn’t called or texted Dean at all. Dean would worry, but then he had to remember that Sam didn’t need him looking after him anymore. 

Sam had a life to catch up on. Dean had no one. Cas had disappeared after they had defeated Dick and Dean didn’t know if he was alive or not. He was too scared to question it. So he moved on best he could. He looked for small cases left and right, things he could take care of alone, and tried to feel like things were normal. But they weren’t.

Dean was staring up at the ceiling, trying to distract himself for the seventh night in a row. Things weren’t normal and they weren’t okay. He felt empty. He felt useless.

That seventh night, Dean got up at four in the morning and got into the impala and drove down an empty road outside of town for an hour and a half. By the time six came around, the light was starting to peek above the mountains far off. He watched as the sun rose and pulled off heading back to the hotel he was staying at.

He felt the urgent pull of sleep as he closed in on his bed in the room, but before his eyes, a man appeared. At least Dean thought it was a man. He looked too beaten and broken to be any man. Dean stepped back a bit, looking him over before he felt his heart drop. Dean would recognize that trench coat anywhere. 

“Cas.” Dean whispered fervently. Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes, a mixture of confusion and hurt running through his expression. Dean stepped forward, his heart racing a mile a minute. He hadn’t seen Cas since… before Dick died. He was convinced Cas was dead.

“Dean.” Cas spoke his name, a smile coming to grace his lips. Dean let a slight grin onto his face and rushed forward, hugging the angel with a need he had felt many times, but never acted on. Cas was two inches from death, if his bloody face and broken limbs were any indication. “Are you okay?” Cas asked quietly.

Dean chuckled lightly. “God, Cas how can you ask that?” Dean spoke against the angel’s shoulder.

“I don’t know why God has anything to do with me asking you a question.” Cas answered, Dean now noticing how hoarse his voice was. 

Dean was sure they were past this at this point. Cas had been far past hearing God as an exclamation. He pulled back to look Cas over. Cas had a bright grin on his face, clearly showing he was making a joke. “Ha ha, Cas.” Dean pulled Cas back into the hug. 

Dean stood up after a second. He took a minute to look Cas up and down, to take his angel in. Dean lifted his hands to touch Cas’s cheek. He was close enough now to see the damage done. Cas had a split lip that looked way too swollen to be recent, a bruised eye, and a few cuts here and there all over his face. And that was just his face.

Dean stroked his thumb over the cut on Cas’s cheek. As he did, he realized he might hurt him, but Cas simply leaned into the touch. He looked like a lost puppy, touch-starved and beaten. 

Dean wanted to murder the person who had done this to him. He had never felt such rage. Yes, he wanted to kill Dick, yes, he’d had his moments of vengeance, but never something this strong. Dean felt the heat rise in his stomach, his blood boiling over. Dean moved to stand, but as he did, Cas’s hand moved to cover Dean’s own on his face.

And in that instant, the heat within Dean was gone. Nothing mattered, not revenge or finding Sammy, just making sure that Cas was okay. Dean stayed put, but he still wanted to know. He moved closer, studying Cas’s face with rapt concern.  
“Who did this to you?” Dean whispered as he pulled Cas in once more, but this time, he laid Cas against him and coddled him like he felt Cas needed. Dean felt Cas sigh into the touch, his body fully relaxing as he did so.

“Just hold me.” Cas spoke in a hushed tone, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and Dean doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I guess, lemme know whatever you guys wanna read, I'm up for anything.  
> Leave a Kudos if you feel like it


End file.
